Say something
by antu2309
Summary: *SONGFIC* Lo que ocurre después que Magnus le dice a Alec que su relación debe terminar. Un nuevo personaje entra en historia. Alec/OC. Basados en las canciones del mismo nombre de los títulos, dale una oportunidad y si tienes tiempo deja un comentario, quiero saber lo que piensas. Gracias. *No contiene spoilers* *Los instrumentos mortales no me pertenecen*
1. Say Something

**_Say something_**

Alec estaba cansado del ambiente, tantas personas alrededor suyo le estaban dejando una sensación de hostigamiento que no se quitaba con los minutos que pasaban, el club estaba tan atiborrado de personas que podía claramente sentir las miradas y las presencias de los demás seres que se encontraban en conjunto en ese reducido espacio llamado bar. Alec no tenía nada mejor que hacer que observar a los demás, ya que pensaba que de esa manera, quizá, encontraría la solución a sus problemas.

Habían personas bailando, riendo, hablando, bebiendo, besándose y como él aquellos que solo observaban cual cazador a su presa antes de atacar. Aun que la analogía no sea correcta, ya que el no había ido a ese lugar buscando liarse con alguien, más bien, lo contrario, en vez de atacar a la presa es solo quería huir y correr. Él no estaba para las situaciones de una noche o cualquier situación con alguien en estos momentos. Se quedó unos minutos de más observando los diferentes grupos reunidos que habían, precisamente, lo que observaba eran sus miradas. Habían problemas, conflictos, diversión, amor, miedo, lujuria… tantos detalles que unos cuantos intentaban ocultar con mucha determinación; mientras que, otros propagaban a los cuatro vientos con sus miradas, lo que claramente andaban buscando esa noche. Tantas cosas que podríamos notar más seguido si uno presta la debida atención al ambiente que le rodea.

Alec estaba tan ensimismado en su pequeña inspección de los seres del bar que no se dio cuenta que igual que él habían grupos e individuos que lo miraban solo a él. Quizá eran los tatuajes que siempre llevaba cual piel a sus huesos que lo diferenciaban de los humanos corrientes o el aspecto de desesperanza de su rostro que lo hacía llamativo para los demás. Como aquel grupo de hombres que lo miraban y cuchicheaban con sus orbes hacia él y lo miraban cual líquido refrescante y necesitado por un sediento que ha estado perdido en el desierto. Otros, eran un poco más discretos, pero habían algunos que lo hacían sentirse tan incómodo. El no había echo nada malo, así que ¿Por qué esos algunos lo observaban con cara de odio? Seguro quizá sabían que Magnus y él habían terminado y que todo era por su culpa. Él no merece ser amado y menos por alguien tan esplendoroso y radiante como Magnus. Él solo es un mortal, mitad ángel, mitad humano, cazador de sombras y con una familia media rota por arreglar. Él no fue lo suficiente para el gran brujo de Brooklyn, es seguro. Por eso, lo terminó, ya que nunca lo sería.

Los pensamientos de Alec se cortaron cuando Alaine regreso con las bebidas.

De alguna forma la hiperactiva amiga, casi prima, había conseguido arrastrar a Alec a ese bar, donde su mayor clientela era homosexual, para que se distraiga un poco y no siga con esa cara de sufrimiento eterno.

- ¿Ya no van a volver juntas? -Alaine estaba teniendo problemas con su nueva novia y solo por ese motivo es que Alec decidió salir de su encierro de ya cinco meses para hacer algo que no tenga que ver con entrenar, hacer misiones, preocuparse por Jace, vigilar que Simon no se sobrepase demasiado con su hermana y sufrir por su corazón roto. Uno que parecía tener tatuado el nombre de Magnus y que le dolía como si estuviera en carne viva, cada día desde que terminaron.

- Supongo que sí pero, por ahora nos estamos dando nuestro tiempo para tomar las cosas con calma -Alaine ya no quería hablar de su ex novia, éstos eran los décimos tragos que traía para Alec y para ella, aun que, la verdad eran más para ella - Sabes deberías valorarte más, fuiste demasiado bueno para alguien tan egoísta como él. En fin, vamos a bailar Alec, que no hemos venido a deprimirnos.

Después de unas cuantas canciones y unas cuantas rondas más de tragos, de los cuales fueron bebidos casi en su totalidad por Alaine, un cansado Alec lleva de regreso a una ebria casi inconsciente cazadora de sombras al instituto. Cuando llegan la recuesta en una de las camas de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Y se va a su habitación.

Se recostó pensando que el cansancio lo adormecería, pero por mucho que lo intentaba esa noche parecía ser como muchas de las anteriores. Una de las cuales solo pensaba en lo tonto que había sido por perder a Magnus.

Todos estos meses él pensando lo tonto que fue pero ni una sola vez pensó, acerca de lo tonto que Magnus fue. Las relaciones son de dos personas, no de él solo. Él también tuvo la culpa.

- Él... También... Tuvo... La... Culpa... -Los ojos de Alec eran bombardeados por una luminosidad no antes vista. Se levantó, cogió su chaqueta, se calzó y salió del instituto con una destino fijo en mente.

_Say something, please say something_

Unos cuantos golpes en una puerta muy antigua, unos cuantos pasos al otro lado, un suave maullido de un gato y una lluvia que parecía ahogar la ciudad.

El gran brujo de Brooklyn no esperaba que fuera de su puerta a las cuatro de la madrugada apareciera un cazador de sombras, aun que no uno cualquiera, era Alec oliendo a lluvia que se desprendía de su ropa y a bar. Alec, Alec, el solo nombramiento de él era como una pequeña daga que se clavaba cada vez más profundo en su corazón.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, te diría que pases, pero no es un buen momento.

Alec no lo miraba como su Alec, esa mirada que Magnus recibía que estaba cargada de tantas cosas. Él siempre se había vanagloriado de lo fácil que se le hacia leerlo, pero ahora no daba por sentado nada. Es que Alec lo estaba miraba con tanta fuerza que parecía desaparecer por segundos que pasaban.

- No deseo entrar, he venido a pedirte que regreses conmigo.

Lucía tan serio. Tan directo. Tan hermoso. Tan tranquilo y, a la vez, tan mojado y delgado.

- Alexander creo que había quedado claro que habíamos acabado y que no había vuelta atrás.

Alec frunció el ceño con la tensión escrita en su rostro.

-Todo es tu culpa

Antes que pudiera seguir Magnus lo calló colocando su dedo en sus labios.

-Vamos Alexander no digas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir. Sé que estás un poco ebrio pero

Alec con un poco de rechazo sacó el dedo de Magnus de su boca y le cortó, lo que iba a decir.

- No estoy ebrio, apesto como uno por que estuve con personas que sí lo estuvieron. Al menos, déjame hablar -La lluvia igual de tormentosa como inició se apagó- Tú me terminaste no por que hayas pensado que yo quería quitarte tu inmortalidad. Me terminaste por que eres un cobarde -Esas palabras no tuvieron una mero repercusión en Magnus, estaba tranquilo cual estatua- Por que eres un egoísta. Cuando tu me acusaste de serlo, realmente lo creí, lo sentí de verdad. Pero la verdad es que estaba muy segado por mi dolor, hasta ahora.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no te duele? ¿Eso haz venido a decirme Alexander? ¿Ha refregarme que eres feliz?

- He venido a decirte que yo pude ser todo, lo que hubieras querido. Por el Ángel, inclusive, admití que me gustabas delante de todo Idris. Recorrimos parte del mundo por que era lo que tú querías hacer...

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

... Yo estaba feliz de que estés solo a mi lado por que, de esa manera, yo me sentía más fuerte, más grande, más importante...

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

... Te pedí perdón por lo que hice o por lo que piensas que hice. Es cierto que fui una persona impulsiva y no pensé, lo que hablar con ella iba a significar luego en nuestra relación. Pero vamos. Nunca antes había estado con nadie así que; por eso, no te pediré perdón. Por amarte, por quererte, por desearte solo a ti no pediré perdón...

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

Ahora Magnus lo miraba como si estuviera mintiendo.

... Entiendo tu mirada, piensas que no digo la verdad o la digo a medias pero sabes Jace me propuso que lo bese, literalmente me lo pidió pero yo no pude -suspiro de Alec- sabes lo sentí tan antinatural solo pensar hacerlo, no como cuando algo pasa contigo...

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

... Cuando fui donde Camille, yo había ido por que quería un cierre. Es lo que los humanos hacemos, incluso, los cazadores de sombras. Necesitamos cierres de las cosas para continuar o para afrontar miedos y temores. Por eso fui, por que había eliminado todas mis dudas, ya que supuse que eventualmente me lo contarías. Aun que la verdad ahora me pregunto si algún día lo ibas a hacer. Yo he venido a decirte que fue también tu culpa, yo fui así por que tú dejaste que yo fuera así porque no hiciste nada para remediarlo por que eres un egoísta que estaba esperando que me equivocara para acabar con lo nuestro, así te aguantabas el dolor ahora y no cuando muriera. Pero también he venido a decirte que te amo, y que vuelvas conmigo.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

Magnus seguía con el mismo rostro sin emociones y con la tranquilidad pintada en su rostro.

- Lo nuestro no puede continuar Alexander, ya te lo había dicho.

Alec sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo por un momento. La adrenalina de soltar todo lo estaba consumiendo, así que hizo lo que mejor le pareció que debía hacer. Besó a Magnus Bane.

Magnus no lo detuvo extrañaba con todo lo que el representaba a Alec, cada poro de su piel lo llamaba a Alec, solo a Alec.

Se escuchaban unos pasos venir del interior de lugar de Bane.

- Honey Boo Boo por que te demoras tan... -No terminó de hablar al ver en que escena se había colado.

Alec dejo de besarlo con toda la pasión que había estado guardando por esos meses, para voltear y ver a un hombre en ropa interior, el cual provenía de departamento de Magnus.

Magnus vio como Alec no solo retrocedía un par de pasos, vio como la ira y la cólera lo inundó tan rápido como lo abandonó para dar luego paso a la calma total.

- ¿Magnus tienes algo que decirme?

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

- No hay nada más que decir Alexander. Creo que ya tú mismo haz dicho suficiente.

Eso era todo. Era el fin.

Magnus vió como el semblante de Alec cambió de la ira a la triste, de la tristeza a la melancolía y de la melancolía a la lástima en solo cinco segundos.

- Oh querido, haz vivido tanto tiempo y ni así te das cuenta de, lo que yo un humano que no ha vivido nada comparado tuyo, se da cuenta.

Por última vez, Alec se acercó y besó tiernamente los labios de Magnus, no le importó que el desconocido que obviamente había estado con Magnus los viera. Después de todo era el final.

Se separó despacio y acarició la mejilla de Magnus, tratando de transmitirle todo, lo que su corazón y su razón habían mantenido a raya por tanto tiempo.

Alec retrocedió dos pasos y le sonrió.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

- Adiós Magnus. Espero que en el futuro no te arrepientas. Ya sabes ese dicho humano ¿No? Bueno quizá no lo recuerdas pero dice: "Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde".

-Interesante Alexander pero pensé que no te agradaban los mundanos

-En este caso sí, por que este es mi adiós y quiero terminar una conversación por una vez en mi vida con una buena frase como lo hace Jace... -los dos se miraron en silencio sin saber que más decir, entonces Alec se volteó para retirarse pero no sin antes verlo directamente a los ojos y decirle- Adiós.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

Ese fue su cierre. Magnus podía sentirlo. Sin más palabras, lo vio marcharse, vio como su espalda se perdía entre la multitud de personas que había, por muy raro que era, esa madrugada.

El hombre en pequeños bóxer lo quedo mirando muy detenidamente.

-¿No vas a ir a por el? Te vas a arrepentir y lo sabes.

Pocas veces Magnus había escuchado a su huésped hablar de una manera tan seria.

Lo único que hizo fue mirar a los ojos de su huésped, tan iguales en color y en forma que los suyos y decirle

-No esta vez, no esta vez...

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_


	2. I Need a Hero

**_I Need a Hero_**

Cuando a Eliza le leyó las cartas una anciana en un parque de New Orleans no le dio importancia ¿Qué iba a importar, lo que una vieja, de seguro chiflada, le hubiera dicho? Después de todo ella estaba de viaje con sus amigas. Su propósito era pasarla bien y divertirse, pero quizá, solo quizá, si hubiera escuchado a esa anciana, no las hubieran secuestrado, no hubieran experimentado con ella y no la hubieran dejado para que muera rodeada de cadáveres de los que fueron experimentos fallidos en un departamento de New York.

Celeste era un antigua bruja del barrio francés de New Orleans. Un dia se le acercó una muchacha de cabellos amarillos y ojos verdes a pedirle que le leyera las cartas, no pensó que el futuro de esa niña estuviera marcado con tanta oscuridad y, a la vez, con tanta luz. Nunca las cartas le habían revelado algo así. Es como si el demonio fuera a poseerla y después fuera salvada por alguien tan puro y tan blanco como las alas de los mismos ángeles. Celeste lo sintió. Esa misma noche que le leyó las cartas algo le iba a pasar. Por eso, tuvo que decirle y pedirle que no saliera y que se encerrara en su casa. Ese día no sería una buena noche para que ella esté afuera. No esa noche que la oscuridad acechaba.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules__  
To fight the rising odds?  
_

Eliza y sus amigas venían ahorrando bastante tiempo para ese viaje. Por eso, tenían que aprovechar hasta el último día. Después que una extraña anciana le dijera que no saliera de casa, ella y sus amigas se fueron al motel en el cual se estaban hospedando, pero no para seguir los consejos de la anciana, sino para arreglarse y salir a disfrutar de la noche. Por que la noche era joven, ellas eran jóvenes y pensaban que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Que equivocadas estaban.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need_

Eliza aun recuerda cómo es que ese hombre de cabellos negros y mirada igual de oscura la miraba desde que entraron al bar. Llevaban con las justas tres minutos dentro y ya estaba conversando con ese mismo extraño.

_I need a hero_

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

Esa fue la primera pésima decisión que Eliza hizo y la segunda y la más grande de todas fue irse con él. Lo siguiente que recuerda es que se estaban besando en el callejón que estaba al costado de la discoteca, después un golpe y el camino a la oscuridad.

_I need a hero  
_

Lo siguiente es que ella, sus amigas y muchas otras chicas más estaban atrapadas en un departamento en Francia ¿Cómo habrían llegado hasta allá en el tiempo que estaban inconscientes? Ninguna lo sabía. Y no encontraban respuesta lógica para aquello. Y lo último que su mente le permitió ver eran retazos de todo el tiempo que estuvo atrapada en ese lugar.

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Larger than life

Bebidas que le hacían ingerirse, agujas por doquier, hombres vestidos de negros, un ángel amordazado, un demonio enjaulado, dolor, dolor y más dolor con unos ojos negros que la estudiaban y disfrutaban de todo el proceso y un nombre que nunca será capaz de olvidar... Jonathan Morgenstern.

_Somewhere after midnight__  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman  
To sweep me off my feet  
_

Tamir, una cazadora de sombras mayor que no tenía a nadie más que un gato en la ciudad, ya que su hija y esposo murieron, fue enviada a una misión de reconocimiento en un departamento de su ciudad alegando que habían habido presencias demoniacas. Jamás en su vida esperó encontrar unos 200 cadáveres de jóvenes, mujeres que eran prácticamente unas niñas aún. Las cuales en su mayoría estaban deformadas de cuerpo y rostro. Otras fueron carbonizadas hasta la muerte.

_I need a hero_

Solo una muchacha aun respiraba entre cadáveres de mujeres que seguro habrían sido sus amigas, o se volvieron. Solo esa niña se salvó. Esa niña no tenía nada, lo único era una extraña runa marcada en su piel. Unos tribales que en todos los años como cazadora de sombras nunca había visto. Tamir llevó a la niña con la clave, aun que su instinto de madre le decía que no, igual su deber como cazadora pudo más y lo hizo. El conflicto interno que tuvo era por que esa niña le recordaba tanto a su difunta hija, ya que tenían la misma forma del rostro y el mismo color de cabello, lo único diferentes eran los ojos de la niña, estos eran dorados como el sol. La clave le hizo más pruebas y en todo el tiempo la niña no habló nada, como si hubiera perdido la voz. Tamir no se alejó de la niña en todo el tiempo que la clave la retuvo. Ni cuando los hermanos silenciosos le hacían pruebas mentales. No podía, esa niña con su mirada perdida la obligaban a que se quede ahí. Lo sentía una obligación. Una obligación de madre.

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Al final los hermanos mientras rebuscaban en su mente pudieron descubrir que todo fue causado por Valentine y su hijo Jonathan. Les habían inyectado sangre de demonio y sangre de ángeles a las niñas. La única sobreviviente fue ella. Al parecer, habían dividido el grupo en dos, la mitad fueron experimentos con la sangre demoniaca; mientras que, la otra mitad lo fueron con la angelical. Las niñas de las pruebas demoniacas todas murieron, sus cuerpos humanos y mortales no soportaron los cambios que sus cuerpos drásticamente hacían como crecerles garras, sus brazos cambian de forma, entre otras cosas que Eliza no quería recordar. De la mitad que quedada, solo cinco se salvaron y pasaron las pruebas. Al parecer, tener sangre tan pura igual las perjudicaba como la sangre demoniaca. Era cierto que no les crecían garras o se les deformaba nada pero su cuerpo se fueron disecando, su piel se volvió ceniza poco a poco, era algo que no pudieron evitar. Al último, quedó solo ella, solo ella entre tantas mujeres. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color dorado cual miel, todo pronosticaba que el experimento iba bien. Pero algo falló. Algo salió mal por que su corazón dejó de latir, ella murió, estaba muerta, ella lo sintió. Pero aún así muerta como estaba pudo sentir como alguien le clavaba algo caliente en la piel que le dejaba una sensación de hormigueo en el brazo. Pero ni así despertó, después sintió un vacío, ella estaba cayendo y cayendo y no tenía fin.

_I need a hero_

Hasta que alguien la acunó, fue como sentir las plumas de un ganso cubrirla y escuchó claramente que alguien la llamaba por su nombre, quizá era un angel que le estaba haciendo recordar el nombre que le otorgaron de bebé, ya que lo había olvidado en aquel lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios. Su nombre, su nombre y el de otra persona, el segundo nombre que escucho junto al suyo fue _Alexander_ y un rostro tan sereno que le dieron las fuerzas para abrazarse a esas alas y no caer. Por que si caía, de seguro no se levantaría.

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Tamir adoptó a Eliza como su hija, dentro de las sangre de Eliza fluía sangre de cazadores de sombras, mitad humana, mitad ángel. Era el destino, a veces, Tamir agradecía a Dios, a pesar, de las horribles cosas que Eliza pasó, ya que de alguna manera ella pudo recuperar a su hija. La clave había dicho que debía ser entrenada y que alguien con un don tan poderoso como los mismos angeles debía ver la runa tatuada en el brazo de Eliza y esa era la hija de Jocelyn, nadie mejor que ella para ese trabajo.

Eliza no habló desde aquel día que fue encontrada, con su nueva madre se comunicaban con miradas y con un par de señas, pero no hablaba. No podía. Su mente no la dejaba.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
_

Eliza adoptó muy bien su nueva vida. Le fue fácil despedirse de la anterior, ya que aparte de los problemas no había nada más para ella en su pasado. Se despidió de su horrible familia, se despidió de sus amigas y de las nuevas que hizo en el tiempo de reclusión. Se despidió de todo lo viejo. Para ella, todo lo anterior estaba muerto, literal y no literal. Ella ahora era Eliza Hauntblood, hija adoptiva de Tamir Hauntblood, y una cazadora de sombras.

_I need a hero_

Pasaron dos años desde la fecha en que Tamir la había adoptado y durante esos años Eliza estudió todos los libros que se le fue asignada por la clave. Entendió tantas cosas y vio otras nuevas como las sirenas del lago que había por su casa o las hadas que volaban por los parques.

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

A sus 18 años, Eliza había aprendido casi todo lo que ser un cazador de sombras significaba, aprendió a diferenciar a los submundos y a crear runas. Aprendió latín y otros idiomas. La clave estaba maravillada con ella, siempre le decían que ella era la primera de su clase. La primera en pasar de ser una humana corriente a una cazadora de sangre. Solo había algo que le molestaba a la clave acerca de Eliza. Uno que no hablara aún y dos que no supiera combatir. Por eso, ordenaron a Tamir a que lleve a su hija al instituto de Maryse Lightwood para que ahí aprenda los artes del combate. A pesar de que Tamir no estaba muy contenta de separarse de su nueva hija, tenía que hacerlo, ya que ese es su deber. Si la clave lo decía, ella debía cumplir y su hija igual.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
_

Por ese motivo, ahora estaban yendo en un taxi a conocer a la familia Lightwood. Cuando llegaron Eliza vio como todo el glamour del lugar desapareció. Dando paso a una iglesia inmensa. Casi tan grande como algunos lugares de Idris. La recibieron unos señores de cabello oscuro, al parecer eran una pareja. Cuando Eliza y Tamir se presentaron y entraron al instituto apareció un joven de cabello oscuros y ojos celestes alto.

Eliza casi dejó de respirar en ese momento… ese rostro… ese rostro.

El joven que estaba caminando hacia ellos tenía el rostro del hombre que se le mostraron en el momento de su muerte. Era Alexander. _Alexander._

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood  
_

Cuando Alec llegó donde su familia, vio que había una joven de cabellos dorados y los ojos del mismo color que lo miraban intensamente. Se sintió raro, más cuando esa extraña levantó una mano como si quisiera alcanzarlo, pronunció su nombre y se desmayó.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
_

Dentro de la biblioteca se encontraba una joven en uno de los muebles plácidamente dormida. Mientras que, a unos cuantos metros reunidos estaban los señores Lightwood, su hijo mayor y la madre de la joven.

La última en hablar fue Tamir.

-Eliza no hablaba desde que fue encontrada, no había mencionado ni una sola palabra Maryse -miró a la mujer con una mirada de preocupación que solo una mujer como Maryse que era madre podría entender- Ni una sola y de pronto cuando te ve –posó su mirada sobre Alec- Menciona tu nombre y habla, algo que no a hecho por unos dos años o más –Tamir cogió fuertemente de las manos a Alec, las apretó y con su mirada le imploraba que accediera a lo que fuera a pedir- Por favor Alexander Lightwood, haz que mi hija vuelva a hablar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Alec pensó que esa no sería una tarea fácil pero, quizá, cambiar la rutina no sería malo, necesitaba más actividades para poder superar bien la ruptura.

Alec volteó a ver a la extraña mujer durmiendo en el mueble, no podía negar que era bonita. Su cabello dorado y su rostro en forma de corazón la hacía lucir bonita. Bonita… Alec nunca había pensado en que otra mujer era bonita, aparte de su hermana y su madre... pero Eliza, por raro que era para él esa clase de ideas, lo era.

Alec estuvo en shock por unos segundos; mientras que, su mirada no dejaba de recorrer el rostro de la chica, sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se pintó de un gracioso carmín.

Alec se había sonrojado… por… Eliza….

En ese momento entre todos sus confusos pensamientos, pensó que, quizá, todos necesitamos ser salvados.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_


End file.
